Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Young Elite (Part 1)
by Locus B. Juarez
Summary: 4 young adventures are delivering unknown cargo to Tribunal City. They are younglings in a guild known simply as "The Elite". A highly respected guild of extremely powerful Pokemon. This is only the beginning of their story.
(When in italics, the characters are in thought. Read in the 3rd person, omnipresence. WARNING: mild cussing, more adult themes.)

" _ **We live In a beautiful world. So savor every minute of it. Because someone else had or has had It worse than you."**_

 **|Time** } Saturday Morning

 **|Location** } Ambersear Forest (am-bur seer)

Even in the thick underbrush if the forest, the sun still manages to make the heat unbearable. A small pack of diverse pokemon truck through the forest, seeing to it that they make it to a town on time, transporting a small wagon of cargo. They regretted taking this shortcut though, taking a rest under the shadiest tree before they pass out. The pack was made of 4 Pokemon. A Croagunk, Buizel, Buneary, and Scraggy. It just so happens Oran berries were growing near the tree. All the group was accounted for. All except the Scraggy.

 **Buizel:** "Uvo! Aye, Uvo."

The Buizel called out. The forest still voided of all life, thanks to the Sun. The Buizel crossed his arms, brow raised.

 **Buizel:** _He would have replied snarky or something._

The Buizel raised up, going out for the hunt to find Uvogin the Scraggy. The others dismayed at it, but the Buizel was determined to find Uvogin. He walked around, retracing his steps to find his friend, calling out as he did it. He was in mid shout, before choking up, finding his friend.

 **Buizel:** "Oh, shit…"

 **Uvogin:** "Yeah, yeah, help me you idiot!"

Uvogin was caught in a huge network of webs. The Scraggy looked quite uncomfortable, helpless. Like a baby bird snatched by the cats. The Buizel stood flabbergasted. Until he fell back hard, bursting into complete laughter. Uvogin gave a stern dafuq face. He gave him a death stare, as Buizel rose up, wiping tears from his eyes.

 **Buizel:** "And you called me a idiot?"

 **Uvogin:** "I swear I'm going to eat you Nico."

 **Nicolass:** "Sure you are. I guess I'll get you out now."

In a blink, Nicolass blasted water at the webs, loosening the hold enough for Uvogin to thrash out. He stretched out his arms, getting close to Nicolass.

 **Nicolass:** "Whoa..Hehe. Uh, Uvo, whacha-, whacha doing?"

 **Uvogin:** "I got to get ready to bury your grave."

Uvogin closed in, giving the Buizel some shoulder taps and Charlie horses. The Buizel jokingly blocks some, saying some "ow"s with a smile. After they exchange their quips, Nicolass finally asks.

 **Nicolass:** "Uvo, I forgot to ask. How did you get caught in the webs to begin with? And I don't know how we didn't notice you were gone. Hehe, woops."

 **Uvogin:** "Oh, and thanks for forgetting me too. Anyway, some Spinarak thought it would be funny to play a trick on Uvo. I was at a fight disadvantage, so kinda helpless."

 **Nicolass** : "Alright let's get going. The team probably ate all the Oran berries we found."

 **Uvogin:** "Oh hell no!"

Uvogin sprints back the way Nicolass came, Nicolass trying to catch up behind him. At the wet webs, Spinarak malevolently show their eyes through the shadows, watching both of them run off in the distance.

They made it back to the tree quick, regrouping with the Croagunk and Buneary. Uvogin and Nicolass panted heavily from the running, Uvogin keeping a finger up to tell the others to wait for him to talk. When he finally caught enough of his breath, he spoke.

 **Uvogin:** "So, those Oran berri-"

He stopped talking in shock, as both of the Pokemon turned around, mouths cartoonly filled with Oran berries. They muffled out what was suppose to be words. But Uvogin didn't care. He ran into the Oran berries bushes.

 **Uvogin:** "No! Their has to be more berries. *whimpers*"

The group raises a brow at him. The Croagunk and Buneary continue to eat the Oran berries they had, Nicolass not caring much he didn't get any. The cargo has extras for the group. No Oran berries, but fruits and vegetables.

 **Croagunk:** "What is wrong with him..?"

 **Nicolass:** "No clue. He was trapped in the webs by some Spinarak. It. Was. Hilarious. *sigh* I'm getting some actual food. Locus, want any?"

 **Locus:** "Sure, I didn't get many Oran berries anyway. Thanks to you know who."

Locus and Nicolass went to the wagon, leaving the Buneary with Uvogin. She walked over, seeing the Scraggy lamenting in defeat. She saddened, taking some of the Oran berries she had, handing them to Uvogin. He looked at them, wide eyed. The Buneary was kinda sad because she was obsessed with Oran berries, but Uvogin looked starved. Uvogin collected the Oran berries from her hand.

 **Uvogin:** "Oh my god, Trish you are a lifesaver!"

 **Trish:** "Well, that's 3 now!"

 **Uvogin:** "Are you really keeping score if the times you saved my hide?"

 **Trish:** "Yup :D. You owe me."

Uvogin couldn't help , but chuckle. Trish did so too. For a good while, they talked, flirting, and had some fun. Until it was cut short when Nicolass ran back to them.

 **Nicolass:** "Get up guys , we have to hurry!"

 **Trish:** "Slow down. Why?"

 **Nicolass:** "We will he late to diliver the shipment. The Team won't be so happy about that back home."

 **Uvogin:** "Oh man...damn I forgot we have to walk home too.'

 **Nicolass:** "Come on, move it! No way I'm getting yelled at again by Kalder.'

They hurried to scramble up, sprinting to the shipment. Locus was pulling the front, Uvogin the right side, and Nicolass the left. Trish was on top, keeping a eye out for anything coming.

 **Locus:** "Alright gang, march!"

Consecutively, they began to walk, the wheels of the wagon making some annoying sounds. But at this point they are used to it. They disappeared through the forest, the sun now much tamer.

(First ever Fanfic I wrote. Based off my OG team from a 4th Gen game. And obviously some Mystery Dungeon fantasy mixed with it. Hope I keep posts constant. I plan on making a series. Nothing too big though.)


End file.
